The Chasm of Doom: Walkthrough
The Dagger of Vashna is the most important object in The Chasm of Doom. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Camouflage # Mindshield # Weaponskill # Mindblast (or any other) # Animal Kinship (or any other) Suggested equipment You can take up to six of the following items and weapons. In other words, two weapons and all the four remaining items. Choose two weapons: * Warhammer * Dagger * Sword * Spear * Mace Take all these items: * 2 Potions of Laumspur * 5 Meals * Chainmail Waistcoat * Shield Useful items from previous gamebooks * Sommerswerd, sword of the Sun (found in Book 2; weapon-like special item): it vanquishes the undead and allows fighting the Darklords. * Kalte Firesphere (found in Book 3; special item): it can replace tinderbox and torches, that are anyway found in the book. Items walkthrough The Ruanon pike (1) Feel free to investigate the hut: you'll meet Gwynian the Sage for the first time, and he'll give you a scroll. (273) Stop with the travelling minstrels and camp with them. Chase the actor to get D'Val's Sword (hint: the handkerchief is a false track). Accept the meal from the troubadours. (319) There's a 50% chance to stop at a temple, where you'll meet two black-robed men. If you are absolutely friendly to them, they'll give you a flask of Holy Water. Whether you got to the temple ruins or not, you're then attacked by bandit warriors. Only 10 rangers are left with you. (51) There's a small chance to miss this part, but it just adds something to the plot. Ruanon forest and Maaken mines There is a path through the Ruanon forest and the Maaken mines that requires neither disciplines nor combats, and at the end of it a treasure chest will be found. (120) At the highway junction, continue south. (33) Cross the forest any way you like, but don't leave the highway. Set camp at the edge of the forest to recover 1 Endurance Point. (297) When you reach the river, follow it downstream. (252) Investigate the boathouse. You can find some items: torch, tinderbox, pickaxe, shovel, hourglass. If you follow the "safe path" you will not need them. (180) When entering the river cavern, leave the boat at the second opportunity. (151) Attack or capture the guards, then search them for a series of items: an iron key (to be avoided), a brass key, two meals and a potion of Laumspur. Examine the iron door but do not use the iron key; get the whip, instead, then descend the stairs. (228) Examine the next door and use the brass key to open it. Your men will fall in a pit trap, but you find a chest. Open it to get two potions of Laumspur, a potion of Alether and a flask of holy water. This is the prize for successfully navigating the Maaken mines; if this was a video game, you could say that the four last rangers were turned into four potions. From the mines to the town (131) You are now in the new section of the mines. The disciplines of Tracking or Camouflage helps you find the way out. If you decide to hide in the wagons, trust the man that will speak to you. (200) After leaving the mines, run for the tower without stopping to fight. (341) In the tower, use the scroll to follow the prophecy of the Baron. Give D'Val's sword back to the Captain, and he will simply say thank you. The Battle of Ruanon (289) In the battle of Ruanon, try to avoid fights, then run back to the watchtower. At the top of it there is a formidable foe (average combat ratio: -7!), and if you beat him you'll get just an almost useless Onyx Medallion; if you don't have the Sommerswerd, you'll need to use the potion of Alether, the shield, the discipline of Mindshield and also the Silver Helm, plus anything that can improve the combat ratio. Still, it's probably better to evade the fight as soon as possible and give up the medallion. (59) Leaving the watchtower, you'll have to fight some warhounds, then attack a bandit warrior. After that, the discipline of Weaponskill will help you defeat the enemy leader using bow and arrows. (148) Finally, the enemies retreat. The Altar of Sacrifice : "L'altare del sacrificio" (i.e. "The Altar of Sacrifice") is the Italian translation of the title of this gamebook. (137) Before leaving Ruanon, take the rope (although it's useless) and the potion of Laumspur. (140) If you choose to stay on the left, you'll meet a hut. If you enter it, you'll have to fight a weakened bandit, but you'll get a very small loot. Stay away from the cellar! (258) Use the onyx medallion (or the discipline of Camouflage) to save just 2 Endurance Points. (204) Try the unguarded stairs only if you have the Sommerswerd and, possibly, the Firesphere. Otherwise, the discipline of Camouflage will be of great use to get past the guards. Once underground, stay away from the torchlit cavern. (100) Avoid direct confrontation with Barraka, and use the flask of holy water to defeat him. Well done: you prevented the sacrifice and obtained the Dagger of Vashna! Appendices Item list Items that are missed following this walkthrough are in brackets. Starting equipment: * Chainmail Waistcoat * Shield Items found on the Ruanon highway: * Scroll (of prophecy) * Captain D'Val's Sword * (Flask of Holy Water) (50% chance to miss) Items found in Ruanon forest and Maaken mines: * Brass key * Hourglass (useless) * Iron key (dangerous!) * Pickaxe * Potion of Laumspur * Rope * Shovel * Torch * Tinderbox * Whip (useless) * Treasure: 2 potions of Laumspur, 1 potion of Alether, 1 flask of Holy Water Items found from the mines to the town: * (none) Items found in the battle of Ruanon: * Onyx Medallion Items found towards the altar of sacrifice: * Potion of Laumspur * Dagger of Vashna Useful items for subsequent gamebooks * Any backpack item that restores Endurance. * Chainmail Waistcoat (special item): this is the last opportunity to acquire one; as long as Lone Wolf wears it, it enhances Endurance +4. * Shield (special item): as long as Lone Wolf carries it, it enhances Combat Skill +2. * Onyx Medallion (special item): in Book 5 it can replace the discipline of Animal Kinship in one instance. * Dagger of Vashna (weapon-like special item): it is one of the few special items that can be carried over in book 13 and subsequent ones; it will be extremely useful in Book 9 and Book 16. Enemy roster Unavoidable Enemies Illustrations list : Section stub Category:Walkthrough